Their Revenge
by LuceTheKiller
Summary: When Lisanna comes back, Lucy gets bullied, hurt, ignored, and kicked out of Natsu's Team. She only has a few friends that really care about her. Once she cant take it any more she leaves Fairy Tail, but once her friends that still care about her find out, they quit too! Will they get revenge on Fairy Tail, or all become a family again?
1. Leaving the Guild

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

As soon as I wake up, I take a shower, brush my teeth, eat, and brush my hair.

Ever since Lisanna came back from the "dead" everyone has been ignoring me. Well almost everyone.

I walk into the guild and see Lisanna and Natsu hugging. "Ugh" I think.

I walk over to where my friends are and sit down. The only people who seem like they care about me are Juvia, Wendy, Gray, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino.

That's right, not even Natsu and Erza are here. And yes you heard right, Gray was actually caring for me, and Sting, Rogue, and Yukino, even though they aren't Fairy Tail members. They all care for me. Even Juvia isn't calling me "love rival" anymore. But that's all the people who actually care about me.

We talked for about 30 minutes when Natsu came over to us.

"Hey guys, oh and trash" he said directly at me

"At least this so called trash can use their brain"

"Flame head" I smirked at him

"Oooh Burn" my friends all say.

"Nice one Lu." Gray said giving me a fist bump

"Yeah good job Lulu" Sting said hugging me

I blushed at Gray and Sting.

"Lu? Lulu?" Natsu asked confused

"Yeah they're my nicknames duh." I told him annoyed.

"WHAT? IM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL YOU BYE A NICKNAME!!!" He yelled angrily.

"Well too bad, only my friends can call me a nickname." I said

"Luce, I am your friend." Natsu said trying to smile.

"No your not, and don't call me Luce anymore, like I said, only my friends can call me a nickname."

"But-"

"NO! For all I care, I had a friend named Natsu, he met his childhood friend, and forgot all about someone on their FREAKING TEAM!!!" I yelled at him.

"Natsu, is she bothering you" Lisanna walked up and smiled.

"Yeah, she is actually" He said with hatred

"Your the one that came over to us" Me and Gray said.

"Fine, Lucy, you are no longer on Team Natsu.

Your weak, ugly, and stupid. It's pathetic." Natsu said

Lisanna looked at me smirking her little evil smirk.

"Okay thanks, I was about to leave anyway." AI snapped back

He looked at me shocked, and a little hurt. Of course I didn't care anymore.

"Gray I'll be back, I have to talk to Master"

"Okay Lu, see ya" He said sweetly

Natsu just rolled his eyes. Geez he gets on my nerves.

"Umm, Master..."

"Yes Child" he replied sweetly

"I-I want to quit the g-guild" I said sadly

He was tearing up about to cry.

"W-why Lucy, you are family"

"The guild doesn't treat me like family ever since Lisanna came back"

"THOSE BRATTS"

"Only Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Yukino, Stong, and Rouge treat me like family"

"That's very nice of them, hand me your hand child."

I hand him it and he says a spell and my mark disappears.

"We will never forget you Lucy." Master said crying.

"G-goodbye Master" I said sadly

I walk out of Makarov's office and head over to my friends. The guild looked at me, and saw I had tears in my eyes. I looked at my friends then back at the guild.

"Well, I quit the guild" I told them

"WHAT?!?" They all yelled

"WHY LUCY?!?" The guild yelled again

"BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!!! THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN TREATING ME LIKE FAMILY IS WENDY, JUVIA, STING, ROUGE, YUKINO, AND GRAY!!!"

"I hate you Fairy Tail" I said crying and ran out

 **Gray's P.O.V.**

Once Lucy ran out of the guild crying because she left I was so angry with them.

"HOW COULD ALL OF YOU DO THAT TO HER!?! SHE NEVER TREATED HER BAD THEN YOU ALL TREAT HER LIKE TRASH!!!" I screamed at the guild

"THATS BECAUSE SHE IS TRASH!!!" Natsu yelled

"NO SHE IS A FRIEND, FAMILY. SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE THAT!!! YEAH, YOU DON'T DESERVE LUCY!!!" I yelled back ago Natsu

He stood there frozen, it hit him hard how bad he was to her.

"Lucy..." Natsu said while tearing up

"Tch" I said and looked at Lucy's friends and back at the guild.

"I QUIT FAIRY TAIL!!!" I said

"US TOO!!!" Wendy and Juvia said

"YEAH AND WE QUIT SABERTOOTH " Sting and Rouge said

All of out marks disappeared and we ran out the guild, and went to Lucy.

 **Fairy Tail's P.O.V.**

We all stood there shocked at what just happened. Makarov was in tears already.

"W-what just happened" Laxus said

"T-they quit Fairy Tail" Mira said

"Well, now we Don't have to deal with the trash Lucy." Lisanna said smirking

"Lisanna, just shut up" Natsu said

"What did you say" She said confused

"I said...SHUT UP" Natsu screamed

"L-Lucy...what have we done" Cana said

"Lu~chan I'm so sorry" Levy said crying

Mira broke down into tears, and so did the rest of the guild.

"Lushy forgive us come backk" Happy said

"Lucyy...LUCY!!!" Natsu screamed and broke down in tears.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

While walking home I heard people scream my name.

"LUCY WAIT UP" Gray yelled.

I stood there shocked while Gray, Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Wendy, and Carla ran up to me.

"Guys what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the guild?"

"W-we quit our guilds even Yukino, Sting, Rouge, Lector, and Froshe quit Sabertooth" Gray said trying to catch his breath.

"What why" I asked them

"So we could stay with you. You are family, Fairy Tail forgot that, so we left to be with you" Wendy told me

I started tearing up.

"THANK YA'LL SO MUCH" I ran up and hugged them

"Any thing for family" Rouge said hugging me

"Well lets get packed to leave, I have a feeling they will come and try to get us back" Gray said smiling

"Yeah let me pack and tomorrow we leave, train, and beat fairy tail." I said

"YEAH!!!" We all yelled

"Fairies' Revenge" all said together

"Look out Fairy Tail, we'll be back" I said

"Hell yeah we will, and destroy those fairies." Sting said

"You said it man" Gray agreed

"You all in" I asked them

"Yeah we are" they all said

"Okay then. We will get revenge on Fairy Tail they better watch out" I told my family

"Yeah, and I have an idea" Wendy told us

"Great" I said smirking

 **Well that's all for now. Thanks for reading my very first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Baiiiiii**


	2. The Dragon Realm

**Previously**

"Okay then. We will get revenge on Fairy Tail they better watch out" I told my family

"Yeah, and I have an idea" Wendy told us

"Great" I said smirking

 **Now**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"So...what's your idea?" I asked Wendy

"We leave Magnolia, maybe we could go to Seowon (Made it up), go into Mystical forest and train until we are stronger. I heard that Mystical Forest has secret caves that hold magic. Maybe we can find one." Wendy told us

"Hmm, yeah that will work. Besides, if there aren't any magic caves, we still have a whole forest to train in since no goes into the Mystical Forest anyway." I told everyone

"Yeah! I can't wait, we'll all be strong enough to beat Fairy Tail." Sting said raising his fist up

"YEAH!" We all yelled raining our fists in the air with him

"Well, what are we waiting for, get packed so we can go." I told them

"Hai!" Every said and ran off to the places.

I sighed and walked into my apartment. I looked around thinking where to start packing. I start with my clothes, then books, after that I packed my small things that I wouldn't need to give to charity. After I packed everything I took a deep breath.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE LION, LEO!"

"Yes princess." He said smiling sweetly at me.

"Will you please get these boxes over by the window and give them to the charity?" I asked

"Of course princess" He said before disappearing with the boxes.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO!"

"Punishment time Hime?" Virgo said while appearing

I just sweat drop.

"No, but will you put all my boxes with the clothes, and books into the Celestial World. I'm moving."

"Yes, of course Hime."

"Thanks Virgo," I said while she disappeared with a poof.

Knock Knock

"Oh that must be the guys," I thought

I open the door revealing my friends, no family.

"Yo Lu, you ready yet?" Gray asked me

"Just about" I said

I see everyone with their luggage.

"Here let me help y'all." I said to them

"OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO!"

"Punishment time?" SHe asked again

I just sweat drop again.

"No, you asked me that just a second ago, anyway will you put my friends luggage in the Celestial World, please?"

"Yes Hime." She said before she disappeared.

Loke appears and tells me that he dropped the boxes at the charity, and already told the landlady I'm moving out. I just say thanks, and he disappears.

"Well let's head out." I say

"Yeah, let's go." Rogue said

"I agree, we should go before it gets late." Carla announced

"Sure, let's go" Wendy said

We walked to the train station, and bought out tickets. We had to wait about 10 minutes for the train since it was late. It was about 7:30 by the time the train came. The trip to Seowon would take about 7 hours.

Once we got on the train, Sting and Rogue were not happy at all. THey get bad motion sickness, but not as bad as the idiotic flamehead. Once the train started to move, Rogue and Sting got sick, but after a bit, they got a little better.

We were actually leaving, I can't believe it. I can't wait to see what will happen. This will be one heck of a journey.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I wonder where Lucy is. I want to apologize, but I know she wouldn't forgive me. I was such an idiot to her. We mistreated her, she was in pain, and I was to stupid to care. MAn none of this would've Happened if Lisanna never came. Actually that's when it started, was when Lisanna came.

"Lisanna…" I said to myself

"Hey Natsu, what you doing?" Lisanna said walking up to him

"Nothing, why" I said coldly

"W-well, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"No thanks" I interrupted

"W-what? But I didn't even finish-"

"I SAID NO!" I yelled at her

The entire guild looked at me and Lisanna. They all saw how angry I was and knew why. I missed Luce even though she hasn't been gone long at all. Actually, I doubt she even left Magnolia. Even if she won't forgive me, I'll still check to see if she's ok.

I ran out of the guild toward Lucy's house. When I got there, the lights were turned out. Maybe she was napping, I'll go see. I went up to the window and looked inside. There wasn't anything in there except some of her furniture, and bed. D-did she actually leave Magnolia? Her scent, I can't smell it.

"S-she left. She left me." I didn't think she would leave, I thought she just quit the guild." I said to myself.

"S-she left because of...me" My bangs covered my face

"It's my fault she's gone. Lucy...LUCY DON'T LEAVE!"

I yelled, crying, even though she probably can't hear me. I run. I run as fast as I can, if she's gone, then she probably went to the train station. I run as fast as I can to the train station. Please be there, don't leave yet.

When I got there, the train left. No one was in sight. I can smell her scent, but from a long time ago.

"S-she's gone. Because of me."

"Why, why did I do this to her. I hate myself." I fell on my knees, crying, she was gone. It was my fault.

"I-i'm so sorry Lucy." I whispered to myself.

I walk back to the guild, my eyes staind from crying. When I get there, the guild was still sad about Lucy. She was gone because of us. I sit down at a table in the back by myself.

"Natsu…" Lisanna said

"What do you want Lisanna." I said back

"Look at me Natsu." SHe said with a hint of angerness in her voice

I look at her, "What."

She smiles at me, not a sweet, but vicious. Then the world goes black. I'm not in control of myself. Someone help!

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I wake up hearing the announcement.

"WE WILL ARRIVE IN SEOWON IN 3 MINUTES. PLEASE GET READY TO LEAVE. I REPEAT, THE TRAIN WILL STOP AT SEOWON IN 3 MINUTES." The announcement said

I wake up the others since we all fell asleep. It was pretty late, so when we got off it was dark.

"Hey guys let's check in the hotel over there." I tell them

"Yeah, I heard they have great room service, also the rooms are nice." Yukino says.

"HELL YEAH LET'S GO I'M JUST READY TO GET THE ROOM SERVICE!" Sting yells at the top of his lungs.

We all just sweat drop at the scene he's causing.

"Geez, how loud can he be" Gray said

Wendy, Juvia, Yukino, and I just giggled.

"Well, let's check in." Carla says

We go inside and the place is freaking huge. Rogue goes up to the front desk to get our rooms, while we all sit and wait.

"Ok I got the rooms." Rogue said while walking toward us.

"Since there aren't a lot of room available, we have to partner up with someone to stay in the room." He told us.

"Ok then, Sting and Yukino together, Wendy and Carla, then Juvia and Rogue, and Gray and I since I probably know him better than I know y'all." I said.

"Ok I'm fine with that" Everyone said.

"Juvia isn't mad that you two will be together because guess what?" Juvia said to me

"Umm, why?" I ask

"LYON ASKED ME OUT!" Juvia yelled

"We all congratulated her

"Now she won't be so clingy to me" Gray said whispering in my ear

"Yeah" I giggle while her laughed too

I have to admit, Gray probably is my best friend here. He always is by my side, and he was to first to talk to me when Fairy Tail started ignoring me.

After a while we got in our rooms, ate some room service, and layed down, since there were two beds in each room, no one actually had to sleep in the same bed, so it wasn't awkward.

After Gray and I layed down we just staired up.

"Hey Lu." he said

"Yeah," I said back

"Once we become stronger, what will happen?" he asked me

"I don't know, I just know that we will all still be friends and together. NO one can tear our friendship apart." I told him

"Ha, yeah. Maybe, we will create a guild, and become the strongest in Fiore." He said while chuckling.

"Heh, yeah that would be awesome. Maybe we will, we just have to get stronger." I said back

"Yeah, goodnight Lu."

"Goodnight Gray" I said before drifting off to sleep

 **Still Lucy's P.O.V.**

 **The Next Day**

I woke up, took a shower, and got dressed. Then I woke up Gray.

"Yo Gray, get up." I said while shoving him off his bed.

"Okay, okay I'm up geez" He said while stretching

I walk to the others' room and knock on their hotel doors telling them to get up and get ready.

Once everyone was all ready, we ate, checked out of the hotel, and walked to the mYstical forest. We were walking around the forest, seeing amazing things.

It was so beautiful. No wonder the call it Mystical Forest. We found a clear area of land. We decided to start training there.

About 30 minutes later we hear a loud roar. It was like someone yelling through a microphone in you ear. We follow to where the roar ended, and we saw something. Something truly amazing.

It had scales like sapphire, and midnight. Wings similar to a bats in shape, but beautiful.

"Who are you mortals, and what are you doing here." The dragon asked us

"Oh, sorry, this is Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Carla, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Yukino Agria, Frosch, Lector, and I'm Lucy." I said pointing to everyone in the same order

"Lucy, what's your last name?" The dragon asked

"Oh, sorry I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I answered

"Well, Lucy Heartfilia, come with me to see your mother." The dragon said

"W-what my mother?" I asked shocked

"Well yes, she is in the Dragon Realm." the dragon answered

"Can I bring my friends?" I asked the dragon

"Well, of course" She answered sweetly

"Ok thanks, oh by the way what's your name" I asked

"Oh silly me, I'm Crescent, the Moon Dragon" she answered

"OK Crescent, let's go" I said

Crescent open a portal that opens into the Dragon Realm. There tons of islands, with many creature. Dragons, angels, demons, phoenixes, it's amazing. In the middle is a huge island with a castle.

We go to the castle by riding on Crescent's back. When we walk in I see a blonde woman, sitting on a thrown, in a pink dress.

"MOM!" I yelled as I ran to her

"LUCY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She said as I hugged her

"What are you doing here mom?" I asked her

"I'm the queen here." she said

"WHAT?!" My friends and I yelled

"Yes, I am." she said sweetly at us

"Also my name is Layla" my mom said

"Lucy, if she's your mom and she's the queen that make you a-" Rogue said

"A PRINCESS!" Everyone yelled

"Yes, Lucy, you are the princess." Layla said

"Wow," I said in shock

"Also, since you're here, you can live and train here. As well as your friends." Layla said.

"YES!" We all said

"Now, you should meet every one." Layla said

"This is Igneel, a fire dragon.

"NIce to meet you Lucy, and sorry about Natsu. I heard what happened." Igneel said

"Nice to meet you too Igneel, and yeah, it's okay" I said smiling

This is Metalicana, the iron dragon" mom said

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lucy" Metalicana said

"As to you" I said back

"Wendy, I want you to see someone very special." Layla said

"Yes Mrs. Heartfilia," Wendy said

"Please call me Layla."

"Okay then." She said

"Here is Grandeeney," Layla said smiling

"GRANDEENEY!" Wendy yelled as they hugged

"Wendy, I missed you" Grandeeney said

"I missed you too" Wendy said back

"Now, all of you will train, and become dragon slayers if you aren't one already." Layla told everyone

"Now get some rest, you all have a big day ahead of yourselves." Layla said

"Yes Mrs. Heartfilia" They all said.

"Oh please, you all can call me Layla" She smiled gently

"Thank you Layla/Mom" they all said

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Everyone was shown to their rooms. Once they got dressed, most of them went to bed. While a few stayed up. Gray got up and walked to Lucy's room where she was reading a book.

"So...this is very...surprising." Gray said

"Hehe, yeah, who would've thought we'd be here in a castle in the Dragon Realm." Lucy said

"Yeah, and plus you're a princess. A FREAKING PRINCESS OF THE DRAGON REALM!" He yelled excitedly

"Yep! This girl right here is royalty." Lucy said as she pointed to herself.

They both laughed and talked for about 45 minutes.

"Well, goodnight Princess Lucy" Gray said as he playfully bowed.

"Why goodnight my good sir." As Lucy playfully curtsied at him.

They both laughed again, hugged, and went to bed.

 _ **Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoy. Also, the main character is Lucy, so it's mostly her P.O.V. Also, WHO SHOULD I SHIP WITH WHO?! I LOVE NALU, BUT NOW I'M WONDERING IF thIS SHOULD BE GRALU. SOMEONE HELPPPPP. *Ahem* Anyway, who should Lucy be with. Please tell me. Thanks. BYE!**_


	3. They Return

**Previously**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Everyone was shown to their rooms. Once they got dressed, most of them went to bed. While a few stayed up. Gray got up and walked to Lucy's room where she was reading a book.

"So...this is very...surprising," Gray said

"Hehe, yeah, who would've thought we'd be here in a castle in the Dragon Realm," Lucy said

"Yeah, and plus you're a princess. A FREAKING PRINCESS OF THE DRAGON REALM!" He yelled excitedly

"Yep! This girl right here is royalty." Lucy said as she pointed to herself.

They both laughed and talked for about 45 minutes.

"Well, goodnight Princess Lucy" Gray said as he playfully bowed.

"Why good night my good sir." As Lucy playfully curtsied at him.

They both laughed again, hugged, and went to bed.

 **The Next Day**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

*Knock Knock*

"Princess, it's time to wake up. Your mother requests you." the maid said

"Hmm?... Oh okay, thank you." I said while getting up

"Yes ma'am," she said

I get my towel and walk into the bathroom to take a shower. I choose the rose scented soap for my hair and body. Once I get done taking a shower, I dried off and went to my closets.

I have about 7 closets. One for my shoes, one for my shirts, one for my pants, one for my dresses, one for my sweaters and jackets, one for my accessories, and one for my weapons and tools to fit with. Yep, I have 7 closets.

I get my outfit which is a pink hoodie with ripped jeans, pink tennis shoes, a belt to hold my keys and whip, and pearl earrings.

Once I got done getting dressed, I went to the dining hall where everybody was. We all ate breakfast which was buttermilk pancakes, cranberry orange or blueberry cheesecake muffins, biscuits, bacon, egg, ham, and to drink there was orange juice, apple juice, milk, tea, water, and much more. I just ate biscuits and gravy, eggs, bacon, and orange juice to drink.

"Ahem, since some of you are dragon slayers, and others not, everyone will be trained by a different dragon. You all will be dragon slayers and will learn one extra move from something else. Except, Lucy dear, since you are the princess. You will learn all of the magics here. You will be trained by everyone." Layla said

"Yes, Mother," I said

"AWESOME!" Gray said

"Wait what about us exceeds?" Carla asked

"Oh yes, the exceeds will work on transformation magic. And since you all will be dragon slayers, you all get exceeds." Layla told us

"Oooooh, do we get to pick who we want?" Juvia asked with sparkles in her eyes.

I and Gray just sweat drop at this.

"Haha, yes you will." Mom said laughing

"Now let's go get your exceeds and then you will meet your dragons." Mom said

"OK then, let's go," I said.

We all went to an island and walked through a giant silver gate that led into the exceeds world. There were some very where, all sizes and colors.

"Now go and choose an exceed." Mom said pointing to all the exceeds.

"Oooh I like this one," Juvia said holding it up.

It was while with light blue at the tip of its ears and tail. Also, it has light blue on the top of its head, dark blue eyes, and a purple skirt.

"Yo Lucy, look at this guy, I want this one," Gray said holding his up.

Its tail was while at the top that went down to a light lavender, and then to black. The inside of the ears was light lavender as well. Its eyes were purple with the rim black and about the eyes were a white spot. Then the belly, and bottom of the face were white.

Yukino found an exceed that was solid pink with a white belly. Its eyes were like an emerald green. I have to say, the thing looked like a bundle of cotton candy.

"Yo Lulu, did you find yours yet?" Sting asked me

"No, I haven't I don't see the perfect one ye-" I was cut off when something caught my vision

It was a crescent, I looked at what it was on and there was an exceed. It was a dark purple, maybe even indigo. It was wearing a purple dress that was a lighter purple at the top, and darker at the bottom. Its eyes were lavender and had a long tail.

"Hello," I said walking up to it

"Why hello there, who are you?" The exceed asked

"I am Princess Lucy Heartfilia of the Dragon Realm," I said sweetly

"Oh, my princess, it is an honor to meet you." She said with a bow

"Oh please, no need to bow, do you have an owner?" I asked

"Oh no, everyone that has tried to claim, I never felt like they were the right person." she said sadly

"Oh, well, could I be your owner now?" I asked here

"Yes, I would love that," she said smiling

"GREAT!" I said cheering

"Oh, by the way, do you have a name?"

"No sorry, like I said, I never had an owner." she replied

"Well, can your name be Luna Suishou?" I asked

"Yes, that is a beautiful name thank you," Luna said

"No problem," I said

"YO GUYS MEET LUNA SUISHOU MY NEW EXCEED!' I said running to them

"Wow, she's so pretty," Yukino said

"I love her," Juvia said with hearts in her eyes

"Dang, that's a nice exceed," Sting said

"Yes, I agree." said Carla

"Mhmm" Wendy agreed

"Yeah, nice," Gray said

"Good job Lucy," Rouge said

"Wow Lucy, you have a very beautiful exceed." Mom said

"Thanks, by the way, what are your exceeds' names?" I asked Gray, Juvia, and Yukino

"Mine is Aqua Drop," Juvia said

"Mine is Frostbite, but Frost for short" Gray said pointing to his exceed

"And my exceed's name is Bubble Gum, but Bubbles for short," she said smiling

"Awww I love them," I said

"Great, now meet your dragons," Layla said pointing to them

"Gray, you have Snow, you will be an ice dragon slayer, Juvia has Azul you will be a water dragon slayer, Yukino you have Crescent you will be a moon dragon slayer, Lucy you have everyone, the exceeds you have Form you will learn how to transform into your human selves, and Wendy, Sting, and Rogue, you have your original dragons." Mom said pointing to them

"Now everyone says goodbye since you will be staying with your dragons. And training starts tomorrow." Mom said waving

"Bye everyone, see all of you later," I said waving

We all said goodbye to each other and left to go with our dragons, I still got to stay at the castle since I'm the princess, and is training with everyone.

Once I got to the castle, I ate dinner, took another shower, and went to bed.

 **The Next Day**

 **Still Lucy's P.O.V.**

I wake up and go ahead and do my morning routine. I went ahead and got my training gear all on so I was ready when we start training.

"LUCY, IGNEEL IS HERE TO TRAIN YOU!" Mom yelled up to me

"OKAY I'M COMING!" I yell and run to them

"Sorry, I kind of overslept," I said apologetically

"Nah, it's fine, now let's go," He said

"Okay," I said smiling at him

We get to his island and start to train.

"Okay first off is the basics. First the Fire Dragon Roar." He said

"Okay, so what do I do?" I said

"Take a deep breath and when you feel the heat in your stomach, yell Fire Dragon Roar." he told me

"Okay sounds easy," I said

I took a deep breath and after half a second I can feel the heat.

"Fire dragon...ROAR!" I yelled and a blast of fire came out.

"Holy crap, you did better than Natsu when he already knew it." He said shocked

"Ha!" I laughed

"Fast learner," he said grinning.

 **Time Skip: 3 years**

 **Lucy's P.O.V. STILL**

It's been 3 years since we left Fairy Tail, and I've mastered all magics. Today I get to see everyone again since we're are going back to Earthland. I can't wait to see them, then we will battle Fairy Tail.

"YO LU! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

I see Gray yelling and running up to me, I was so happy to see him.

"GRAY!" I yelled as we ran and hugged each other.

"I missed you," I told him

"Yeah, I missed you too," he said back

After that everyone else came to us.

"HEY EVERYONE HOW HAVE ALL OF YOU BEEN?" I yelled as I hugged everyone

"We've been good." they all said

"I can't believe it we are all dragon slayers now!" I said

"Yeah, and you can use all magic," Wendy said

"Yep!" I said laughing

"Ooooh, Gray you know when we said we could start a guild," I asked him

"Yeah, why?" He asked

"Let's do it," I told them

"YEAH, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" They yelled

"Okay, what should we call it," Gray said

"OH, I KNOW! Let's CALL IT DRAGON'S PRIDE!" I yelled

"OMG YES!" Juvia said

"YEAH LET'S DO IT!" Everyone else yelled

"I see you are all ready to go." Mom said walking up to us.

"Yep, I'll miss all of you," I said to all of the creatures

"Us too, but take this, it is to help control your magic," Crescent said giving me a necklace

"It's beautiful, thank you, everyone," I said to everyone

"No problem, now go on," Mom said smiling

"Okay bye," I said waving goodbye with my friends

"GOODBYE EVERYONE!" They all yelled at us

"WAIT! Lucy, here are all of our keys, and keys to portals." Mom said handing me tons of keys.

"Thanks not, OPEN GATE TO EARTHLAND, MAGNOLIA!" I yelled and the portal opened.

We walked inside leaving the dragon realm. We were in Magnolia and right up ahead was Fairy Tail. We look at it and turn around. We were going to create our guild first.

After we created our guild, Dragon's Pride, we made and got our marks.

After we got our marks and created the guild hall, we headed Fairy Tail. They were in for a "pleasant" surprise.

Here were at, at Fairy Tail. We all looked at each other, put our hood to our capes on, and kicked the door open.

We all walk inside, and the guild stops what they are doing and looks at us.

"Who are you?" A familiar Salmon haired boy walked over

"None of your business Flamebrain!" I snapped

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" He yelled

"You heard me, now out of our way. And where is your guild master?" Gray asked Mira

"In his office on the second floor," She replied

"Thank you," I said as we walked into his office

When we walked in her looked up from his papers and saw us.

"Who might you all be?" He asked

"Awww, don't even remember your old children old man," Gray said

"GRAY?!" He yelled shocked

"Yep.," he said

"Wait so are you Wendy, Juvia and…-" he was cut off

"Yeah, we are" I interrupted

"LUCY?!" he yelled even louder

"Yep, that's me old geezer," I said smirking

"Wow, you have changed, you all have." He said eyeballing us

"Wow are we invisible or something," Sting said

"Who are you?" Makarov asked

"It's us, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino." Sting replied

"WOW!" He was shocked again

"Anyway… we want to challenge team Natsu." I told Makarov

"Well, the new Team Natsu is now Erza, Natsu, and Lisanna." he said

"Wow, not even Happy?" Wendy said surprised

"Nope, he quit the team since they made you quit," He told us

"Fine, but since there are only them three, I and Gray will fight them," I told Makarov

"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO GO AGAINST THEM! JUST ONLY YOU TWO! THEY ARE STILL VERY STRONG YOU KNOW?!" He yelled at us shocked

"Yep, now let's fight them," I said

"Fine, I will inform them," He said getting up

I and Gray smirked at each other. This was going to be fun.

 _ **Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed! BYE!**_


	4. Authors Note (Pictures)

_**Hey guys, sorry this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to say that you can go to Wattpad and search LuceTheKiller. That's my username and I have this story on there, just it has the pictures. I just wanted to say this because I can't the pictures in FanFiction but if you want to see them, just go to my account on Wattpad. Then you can read it and see all of the pictures. Well, that's all I had to say. Peace!**_


	5. Victorious

**Previously**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Anyway… we want to challenge team Natsu." I told Makarov

"Well, the new Team Natsu is now Erza, Natsu, and Lisanna." he said

"Wow, not even Happy?" Wendy said surprised

"Nope, he quit the team since they made you quit" He told us

"Fine, but since there are only them three, me and Gray will fight them." I told Makarov

"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO GO AGAINST THEM! JUST ONLY YOU TWO! THEY ARE STILL VERY STRONG YOU KNOW?!" He yelled at us shocked

"Yep, now let's fight them" I said

"Fine, I will inform them" He said getting up

Me and Gray smirked at each other. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Makarov's P.O.V**

Once Lucy and Gray told me that they would go against Team Natsu, I was shocked. I know that there are only three of them, but they are still the strongest team. They have been training even harder since Lucy, Gray, and Wendy left their team. Well, I guess they can still do it, they just have be prepared to be beaten by Team Natsu.

"Fine, you can go against Team Natsu." I said

* * *

 **Gray's P.O.V.**

Once Makarov sighed and said yes I was so pumped up. I can't wait to see that idiotic jerks face once we beat him and his team. They are going down.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Once he said yes you wouldn't believe how ready I was. Me and Gray are going to beat them to a pulp. They are going down.

* * *

 **Makarov's P.O.V**

I walked downstairs to the guild and of course there they are fighting. Not surprising.

"Okay brats listen up." I said

They were still fighting.

"Okay listen up!" i yelled

They kept on fighting.

"HEY YOUR MASTER SAID SHUT UP"

Lucy yelled and all of a sudden the guild stopped and stared at her. I just stood their shocked that she would yell at them.

"Ahem...anyway, someone has challenged Team Natsu!" I said

The guild was silent.

"Well that's new." Wendy said smiling

"WHAT?!" the whole guild yelled

"Yep, and me and him challenge you." Lucy said

"WHAT?!" they yelled again

"Yep, just us two" Gray said

"WHAT?!" They yelled for the third time

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"WHAT?!" They yelled for the third freaking time

"IS THAT ALL YOU IDIOTS CAN SAY" I yelled

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US" They yelled

I just stood there irritated. These stupid idiots are really getting on my nerves. I was getting really mad and was about to attack. Apparently, Gray noticed and just nodded no.

Them my friends looked at me and started to say no or wait.

"Tsk," I said irritated.

"Well are you just going to be quiet or fight us," Natsu said

"ARE YOU GOING TO STAY AN IDIOT OR ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING SMART" I yelled back

He just stood there shocked at what I said.

"I.." he said but couldn't think of anything

"Tsk," I said and turned Makarov.

"So can we fight them," I asked

He just nodded and Gray and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Great," we both said

"Umm, guys maybe you should fight them outside the guild," Yukino said a little worried

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I said back about to laugh

"By the way are you going to show us who you are, we can't see your faces because of those errr...cloaks." Wakaba said

"We will...soon," Sting said

The entire guild looked frustrated while we snickered.

"Ha, now let's go outside and fight," Gray said

"Okay," Fairy Tail said a little happy

We walked outside and Wendy put a barrier around Team Natsu, Gray, and I.

"Awww thanks for putting up the barrier since you'll need it going against us," Lisanna said smiling

"Actually it's up because we once destroyed a city fighting. Not counting the whole forest." I said while my team just laughed

They all stood there surprised. We just stood there and laughed.

"What's so funny," Lisanna said

"Oh Nothing, just that you thought you were strong," Juvia said

"Ahem, now get ready, set FIGHT" Makarov yelled

Gray and I stood there while they attacked

"Fire Dragon...ROAR"

"HEAVENS WHEEL"

"CAT SOLE TAKEOVER"

They all yelled and attacked us. We stood there.

We dodged all of the attacked.

About 30 minutes of dodging their attacked Gray and I nodded to each other.

"You know the plan, " I said

"Yep" he nodded

"Okay, WATCH OUT TEAM NATSU, BE READY!" I yelled

"Oh yeah" Lisanna said while running up to me.

"Yeah" I said and punched her in the gut.

She fell and passed out.

"Tsk, so weak" I said while Gray was smiling and our team was just laughing.

"Okay Gray it's your turn" I said

"You got it." he said while running to Erza

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL" Erza yelled.

Gray dodged all the swords leaving Erza shocked.

"But how-" she got cut off when Gray kicked her

"ICE DRAGON ROAR" he yelled and it hit Erza knocking her out.

By this time my entire team was on the ground laughing their heads off.

"Now your turn Hot Head," I said turning to Natsu who was still shocked at how fast we knocked Lisanna and Erza out

"Now you've done it" he said running up to m,

"N, you have," I said

"What-" he said but I cut him off

"You know when you hurt me." I said

"What are you talking-" I cut him off again

"CELESTIAL DRAGON-" I yelled

"DON'T OVER DO IT" Gray yelled

"ROAR" I yelled while attacking Natsu

He instantly dropped and was out cold.

Gray walked up to me smiling.

"Okay that was fun, now hurry and heal him" He said still smiling

"Fiiiine," I said

"Angle Heal" I said waving my hand in a straight line

He popped up mad and attacked me

"OPEN GATE OF THE YANDERE, YUNO" I yelled waving a Yandere key

POOF "Yes Hime" She said

"Attack him" I said pointing Natsu

"Yes" She said and a katana appeared in her hand and slashed Natsu in the arm

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE OF TOUCHING MY HIME EVER AGAIN" She yelled before slashing his arm again

"Okay that's enough" I said

"Yes my Hime" she said and disappeared with a poof

"Nice mover pulling out Yuno" Wendy said

"I know" I said

"GAHHH MY ARM" Natsu said while holding it

"Now you know not to attack when you lost" Said back

"ANGEL HEALING" I yelled

Instantly his arm was healed.

"Now who are all of you" Erza said getting off the ground

"YEAH" Lisanna said getting up

"Fine" Rouge said

"Names Sting, but also known as Karui" Sting said pulling off his hood

"Names Rouge, but also known as Shadow" Rogue said pulling off his hood

"I'm Yukino, but I'm also known as Hikari" Yukino said pulling off her hood

"It's me Juvia, but I'm also known as Masika" Juvia said while pulling off her hood

"What a joy to see you, it's me Wendy, but I'm also known as Riko" Wendy said sarcastically while pulling off her hood

"Sup guys, it's me Gray, but also known as Rin" He said pulling off his hood"

"I guess it's my turn, Yay," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes

"Hey guys, it's me Lucy, also known as the leader, and Hoshi, or Rena" I said pulling off my hood

"Happy to see us" I said sarcastically with my friends

"WHAT?!" They yelled

"Surprised?" Rouge said

"YES!" They yelled

"Don't be" Juvia said

"What?" They said confused

"You heard her" Yukino said

"But, Lucy and Gray beat us" Lisanna said

"Ha and boy, was that boring" We laughed

"But Lucy you were so weak" Natsu said

"Say's the guy that I beat." I said

"Luce…" He sounded hurt

"Shut up, and don't call me that" I snapped

"Now that you have seen us, we'll go now" Sting said

"WAIT!" Natsu yelled

"We turned and looked at him, well I glared.

"Luce...Lucy, come back." He pleaded

"What… to Fairy Tail, Team Natsu,..you? I said

He looked at me and nodded. The guild looked me and smiled.

"Never." I said and we walked off

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

I sat their shocked while Luce and her team walked off. I couldn't watch her leave us, me again. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave please" I said about to cry

"What? HEY LET GO!" She said trying to pull away

Her friends stopped and looked at us.

"I SAID LET GO" She was jerking

"No never" I said

She stopped and looked down at me.

"Please don't leave again, I wasn't the one that made you leave" I said

"Tsk, yes you were. You called me weak, kicked me off the team, and beat me up." She snapped

"No. Someone was controlling me." I said

"Sure whatever you say." She said sarcastically

"Even if someone was trying to control you, you should've fought it, but you didn't. Now let go." She said pulling again

"No, I won't let you leave" I said with tears in my eyes

By this time the whole guild had caught up to us.

"NO! DON'T YOU SEE YOU HURT ME, PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY. EVERYONE DID EXCEPT MY FRIENDS WITH ME. I HATE YOU FAIRY TAIL. I HATE YOU ALL. EXPESIALLY YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!" She screamed with tears

"But-" I got cut off

"NO, I HATE YOU! I HAVE FRIENDS, FAMILY THAT CARES ABOUT ME. I HAVE A GUILD THAT CARES ABOUT ME! AND IT'S NOT ANY OF YOU." She said and jerked her arm away

"What…" I was shocked

"What is your guild called" I said looking down

"It's called Dragon's Pride" Sting said

"Lucy?" I said looking at her

Them I saw her mark. It was black with gold outline. It was a dragon. To be honest, it looked really cool.

"Lucy…" I looked back at her

"I...hate you." She said looking down.

Her bangs were in her face now. I only saw a tear falling down.

Her friends ran up to her and hugged her. Gray let go and glared at me.

"Some friend you are." he said and they left. Lucy left.

"Luce…" I said and watched them leave

The whole guild was shocked. Most of them were crying.

Some for Wendy, some for Juvia, and Gray, but a lot were crying because of what happened with Lucy. We all missed them. And it was our fault they left. Again.

They only person I didn't see sad was…

"LISANNA" I yelled

"Yes?" She said...SMILING?!

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW ARE YOU NOT SAD!?" Yelled angrily

"Huh? Oh uhh yeah, I am sad." She said with a sad face. Obviously fake

"We all know that's fake" Erza said

"W-well, I uhh" She said looking around

"Lisanna…" I said

"What did you do, you had to have had something to do with Lucy leaving?" Levy said

Then it hit me. I remember. Not being in control every time I was with...Lisanna. That's it.

"IT WAS YOU" I yelled

"W-what are y-you talking about" She said nervously while looking around again

"You controlling me, that's why everytime I couldn't control my actions, I with you. You were controling all of us." I said

The whole guild stopped and looked at Lisanna

She looked down and then smirked.

"Looks like you figured it out." She said smirking

"Your right it was me, all me. And now you don't have Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Lucy." She said to me

"You see the whole thing was to make everyone hate Lucy, but a few people broke the spell."

"OMG it was Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia." Levy said

"Corect, and it didn't work on Sting, Rouge, and Yukino. Plus their exceeds because it only works on people who are in out guild." She said

"It was only supposed to help get rid of Lucy, but it got ride of Gray, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, and even members of Sabertooth." She smiled

"It did hurt Lucy, but when Natsu did means things too, she couldn't handle it. And eventually she snapped, and left. Whick left Natsu all to me." I said pointing at me

"But why did you do it?" I asked

"Because you two were too close. And I loved you, but Lucy did too. I knew she would leave she was heartbroken. And once she would leave, I could have you." She said smirking

Everyone was shocked.

"Lucy...loved me?" I said looking down

"Yep, and thanks to you, she was heartbroken and left." She said laughing

"No, thanks to you she left heartbroken." I said angrily.

The entire guild was shocked and angry at Lisanna.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now." she said smiling

"LISANNA! YOU ARE NO LONGER A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" Master yelled

"W-what?" she looked at Master shocked

"You heard me" he said

He waved his hand and her mark disappeared.

"NOW NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!" he yelled

"F-fine, as long as Natsu isn't with Lucy, I'll be okay" she said and ran crying

"Lucy...I'm so sorry" I said to myself

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

We arrived at our guild and I immediately sat down. We don't have any members except us for now. Right now I'm the Master, but we'll wait until we get more members to get the permanent guild master.

"Yo Lu, you okay?" Gray asked giving me a strawberry milkshake and him a chocolate once and sat down beside me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said smiling

"Good now le-" he said but was cut off when someone open the guild doors.

Their stood a white haired boy, a red haired boy, and a black haired boy. All looked like they were in their 20's like us.

"Hello, is this Dragon's Pride?" The white haired boy said

"Yes it is, how can we help you?" Juvia said

"Oh we were wondering if we could join." The black haired boy said

"Yes you may, what kind of magic do you all use." Wendy said walking up

"Well I'm Matsuko, and I use Nature Magic" The red haired boy said

"I'm Takeo and I use speed magic and time magic" The black haired boy said

"And I'm Ryo and I'm a paper dragon slayer." The white haired boy said

"Paper dragon slayer?" Juvia asked

"Yes, I can make anything out of paper, and it can still be dangurous" he said

"Cool" Wendy said

"Want me to show you?" He asked

"Sure" Juvia and Wendy said

He made a katana out of paper with his hand.

"WOW" They both yelled

"Okay now walk over to the white haired girl over there and she will give you your guild mark." Juvia said pointing to Yukino

"Okay thanks." they said and walked over towards us.

"Hello?" Takeo asked

"Oh Hey I'm Gray" Gray waved

"Hey, I'm Takeo" He waved back

"Nice now Yukino is right over there, she's the one that gives you your mark" Gray said pointing to Yukino

"Okay we know, we just wanted to say hi." They said and walked over toward Yukino

"Hey Gray, I'm going up to my office to finish some paperwork." I said and walked up to my office.

* * *

 **Yukino's P.O.V.**

Three boys walked up to me and told me they were they new members.

"Oh okay tell me where you want you marks" I said as I put the last beer mug up.

"I want mine on my right arm, gray please." Takeo said

"Okay" and stamped the marks on his right arm.

"Now you?" I asked Matsuko

"Oh I want mine on my left hand in blood red." He said

"Okay here you go" I said as I stamped his hand

"Now Ryo where do you want yours?" I asked

"Same place as Takeo, but in white." he said pointing to his left arm

"Okay" I stamped his arm.

They all said thanks and walked off.

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V.**

I saw Yukino talking to the new boy's and I got to say, I was a little mad. Yep, I have a freaking crush on Yukino. But she probably doesn't like me back.

"Bro, just ask her out." Rouge said pointing to Yukino.

I guess he noticed I liked her.

"But, I'm nervous." I said

"Is the Almighty Sting Eucliffe nervous." Rogue said smirking

"Oh shut it." I said turning away

As you can see, ever since we went to the Dragon Realm, Rouge has gotten very talkative. He isn't the old Rogue anymore.

"I'm just saying, you need to ask her" He said and walked over to the bar where Yukino was.

I just sighed and watched her get Rogue's usual dark chocolate mint milkshake. Since we have a nice guild, we got a ton of food and drinks. It's awesome.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a banana smoothie. She got it for me and smiled and I blushed. I think she noticed because she giggled.

"H-hey Yukino?" I said

"Mmh'm?"

"Do you want to go to the park later today?" I asked she smiled her adorable smile

"Yeah, sure." she said and walked to clean dirty glasses

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

So now we have three more members, maybe our guild will be completely full by the end of the week.

I walked downstairs and sat at the bar got my milkshake and went over to table with Juvia and Wendy. We all have certain jobs here.

Wendy and Juvia greet people, and show the members to Yukino. Yukino works at the bar and stamps the members hands. Gray is in charge of restocking food and drinks. Rogue is in charge of the stores, and Sting is in charge of handing in papers and putting us the new jobs. While I'm the master.

All of a sudden the doors busted open revealing three figures.

* * *

 **Mawahaha cliff hanger. I'm just that mean. Ahem, anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you soon. Bai bai.**


End file.
